


Even Superman can Break

by baileyrayne



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Rescue, Slow Burn, Team, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyrayne/pseuds/baileyrayne
Summary: She was the strongest person he knew, but even Superman can break.





	Even Superman can Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot centered on 1x10. I wanted to get a little into Dalton's mind before, during and after the team rescued Jasmine. It's not my favorite piece I've written for this fandom, but I hope you enjoy.

When he had failed to start the van he needed to get Jaz back, his heart had sunk. He saw the fear in her eyes when he looked back at her, the fear that she may never see them again. Dalton knew that same fear reflected in his own eyes. That fear never left him. He had rendezvoused with the rest of his team two blocks away from the hotel. His shoulders were hunched and his eyes downcast. He was still aware of his surroundings, and knew that he stuck out like a sore thumb on the streets of Tehran. He moved quickly to the van where the rest of his team was. McG immediately searched for Jaz’s figure and was disappointed when he didn’t see her.

“Top?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I couldn’t get her back. I couldn’t do it. I failed her,” Dalton muttered. He climbed into the van, avoiding eye contact with his team. Jaz’s voice cut through the comms in French, giving directions. Dalton perked up at the sound.

“Command, we lost Jaz. We still have comms active, she seems to be giving directions in French. Returning to the safe house to come up with a plan,” Dalton is back in command mode. Preach lets out a sigh of relief that his CO and his friend is coming back to them. 

The sound of Jaz being hit comes through the comms, but she keeps giving directions. The second hit disables their link to her and Dalton sucks in a breath.

“Damn it. Command we’ve lost contact with Jaz. I repeat, we’ve lost contact with Jaz,” Adam mutters into his comm as they pulled up to the safe house. They moved quickly to the basement, pulling out equipment to get a read on the situation. Dalton stayed out in the hallway, muting his comms as he leaned against the wall outside their safe room of Hossein’s shop. He scrubbed his hands over his face, wiping tears away. He didn’t know when he had started crying. He knew the risks of this job, they all did. They were a good team, hell, they were great. But they weren’t all guaranteed to make it home at the end of the day. They had always known that was a possibility, but it hadn’t really sunk in until they lost Vallins. His death had broken Jaz, but she built herself back up. If they couldn’t rescue Jaz today, Dalton didn’t know if he could build himself back up. And that scared him. 

He pushed himself off the wall and headed back inside where the team was listening to the tape. They rewound the tape from her comms three times before Dalton stood from the table  
“So, was there enough there to figure out where they took her?”

“Not yet, but we're working on it,” Command responded. “We're also working on a way to get you out of there.”

“No,” Dalton said adamantly. “We're not leaving without Jaz,” he said, glaring at the computer as if he could make command feel his angry stare from thousands of miles away. 

“You may not have a choice.”

“You know what? You're exactly right. We do not have a choice,” Dalton argued fiercely, causing McG, Amir and Preach to look at him in surprise. They all agreed with him, but they were surprised at the conviction in his voice. 

“Can we table this discussion? Seems the French foreign liaison is in my office,” Deputy Director Campbell cut in.

“Well, Jaz speaks French fluently, so if they're trying to get her to talk, she's probably falling back on that,” Dalton explained as the comms cut off. He turned to face his team, his eyes wide in determination. “I’m getting her back, no matter what. I’m sure command is working on an exfil. I will understand if you take it.”

“Hell no are you doing this on your own Top,” McG argued immediately. 

“C’mon Top. Of course we’re staying. She’s family,” Preach joined in, crossing his arms. Amir nodded next to him. Dalton looked at his team and smiled for the first time since Jaz was taken. 

“Alright. Let’s get her back.”

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

The van door blasts open and the first thing Dalton sees is a man unconscious on the floor with Jaz’s ankle chains hanging around his neck. Dalton felt pride surge through him at the sight but he quickly pushed it to the back of his head before he jumped into the van to cut the chain holding her hands above her head. McG pulled the man out and gave him two taps before jumping in after him. 

“Jaz? Jesus. Come on, come on,” Dalton whispered, trying to get Jaz to come around and wake up. “Come on, McG! Come on!” He yelled at their medic. Jaz’s state was worrying him and he knew they needed to get moving.

“I’m gonna give her a shot of epinephrine,” McG explained, already uncapping the syringe.

“Come on, hit her!” Dalton yelled, grabbing Jaz’s face as she gasped for air and her eyes frantically scanned her surroundings. “There she is,” Both Dalton and McG say, standing up to move her. “You all right?” Dalton asked Jaz, pulling her arm around his neck. 

“Let’s go.”

“Just hold on.”

“On me, here we go, let’s go.”

“Okay, step down.”

“Quds will be here soon.”

“Cops will be locking down the city.”

“Let’s go guys.”

“All right, I got her.”

“Here we go.”

“All right, collapse security!”

“Let’s go, let’s go!”

“I got you. You’re alright,” Dalton knew they weren’t in the clear yet, but he took a second sitting in the back of their truck, to breathe Jaz in and hold her a little tighter. He could hear her ragged breath and feel her shoulders shake as sobs racked through her. He held her tighter, resting his chin on the top of her head. She was the strongest person he knew, but even Superman can break. He held her tight as he looked at McG. They knew they couldn’t do anything for her wounds until they were across the Turkey boarder, but they could do everything in their power for her mentally and emotionally. 

Jaz continued to violently shake, but this time she forms words. “I didn’t break. I didn’t break. They tried, but I didn’t give them anything. You would be proud,” she mutters in between sobs.

“I am proud. I am so proud of you. You did good Jaz, you did so good,” Dalton said. He continued to hold her tight, rocking her slightly as she cried. There was still a lot they had to get through to make it home, but he had Jaz back, and right now? That’s all that matters.


End file.
